


Lions and Tigers and Step-Children, Oh My!

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Various drabbles containing moments between Karen and her stepkids throughout the series (both old and new!). Chapters in no particular order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Karen and children breathe life into my soulless body, so of course I had to write some drabbles! Prompts are more than welcome! Hit me up on tumblr - karenwalkerdesigns

"Damn it, Mason! Hold still!" She struggled to get the four year old to settle down as she fumbled with his new shoes. He insisted on getting shoes with laces so he could learn to tie them and Karen resented Stanley for giving in to the boy. He continued to kick his feet about from where he sat on the oversized ottoman. She was going to be late to her hair appointment because of the little brat. Rosie was God knows where, Stan was already off to work, and Karen was left to take Mason and Olivia to school. She snatched a swinging ankle as the boy giggled and shoved the shoe onto his sock clad foot, tying it quickly and tightly. 

"Ow!" he whined. "Its too tight!"

"You're lucky I tied it at all!" she snapped as she worked on the other shoe. "I would be more than happy to let you fall on your pudgy little face all day."

He frowned, his lips formed into a perfect pout. "That's not very nice."

She rolled her eyes as she stood, brushing her skirt. "Get over it."

Mason hopped down from the ottoman, staring at his shoes with an uncomfortable grimace on his face, his feet shuffling in place. He glanced up at Karen, his eyes watery and defeated.

Karen sighed and got back down on her knees so she could loosen the ties on the laces. She ignored the way Mason was grinning like a Cheshire cat at her, keeping her eyes fixated on the dinosaur patterned shoes. Once she was finished with the menial task she cocked her head back to look at the little boy, her face merely inches from his. "Better?"

He nodded gleefully and Karen was about to move back so she could stand when Mason placed his sticky fingers on her cheeks. She was getting ready to berate him when he leaned forward and gave her a slobbery peck on her unsuspecting mouth. Karen's eyes widened in shock, a tiny blush creeping up her neck. 

"Thanks, Karen!" he said cheerfully before dodging around her and running off to find his sister. 

Karen sat back on her feet, staring off into the distance of the den. She raised her hand to her mouth to wipe his kiss off, but stopped midway and let a tiny smile form on her lips. 

"No problem, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

They stood at the door in awkward silence, the air thick with tension and unresolved words. The Christmas decorations around the manse had been taken down making the large apartment seem empty and bland. Her bags were already in the car, only her purse hanging off her shoulder. She tucked some stray hair behind her ear and out of her face, shuffling her feet with nerves.   
  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you for the holidays," the young girl finally spoke. "I know I ruined your plans."  
  
Karen shook her head, waving it off. "No problem, kid. I had fun."  
  
Olivia grinned cheerfully and bit her lip. "Me too."  
  
Silence enveloped them again, but the tension was dissipating.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later, honey," Karen said, her voice wavering slightly.   
  
Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I-uh... I'll call you."   
  
Karen eached out, patting her arm as affectionately as she could. Olivia looked down at the small hand on her bicep and then over at the woman it belonged to, a knowing grin on her lips. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Karen, surprising the older woman. She held on tightly, her arms squeezing her waist almost painfully. "I love you, mom."  
  
It took a moment, but she felt Karen relax in her embrace and she loosely wrapped her own arms around Olivia's shoulders. "I love you too, Curly."


End file.
